


Fantastic Beast

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #306: Fantastic Beasts. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fantastic Beast

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #306: Fantastic Beasts. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fantastic Beast

~

“...even saw the Loch Ness Monster--” 

Neville shook his head as Seamus continued his story. 

“If this were Luna telling that story I’d believe her,” murmured Ginny, sidling up to Neville. “But as it’s not--” 

Neville grinned. “What, you don’t believe Seamus’ tales of daring and adventure?”

Ginny snorted. “If creatures like he’s describing ever approached Seamus, he’d run screaming.” 

“Well, in fairness, I would, too,” said Neville. 

“You wouldn’t.” Ginny clasped his hand. “I know you. You’d meet them head on.” 

“How do you know?” 

Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder. “Because you’re quite the fantastic beast yourself.”

~


End file.
